


作茧自缚03

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	作茧自缚03

03

前一天两个人折腾到八九点才吃晚饭，之后刚又颇有兴致的在别墅的影音室里看了场电影——虽然半途光一推门进来之后他就没能好好的观赏剧情了，体谅着他是第一次的光一没有再做全套，却也是把人圈在怀里一会儿亲亲脖子一会儿揉揉肚子。

刚本来觉得接吻是恋人之间才会做的事情，所以当光一又开始凑过来吸允着他的嘴唇的时候，他还稍微的心疼了一下他的腰……可是光一似乎还挺喜欢单纯接吻的感觉，亲完之后还捏了捏刚的脸。

早晨两个人都没起床，到日上三竿的时候刚被客厅里有人走动的声音惊醒，迷迷糊糊的想起身去看发生了什么，还没坐起来就被毛毯里伸出的男人的手臂揽住了腰，根本没睁开眼睛的男人把他扣在怀里亲了亲他的嘴唇。

“不用管，长岛在外面。”

虽然昨晚有过非常亲密的接触，但是现在这样单纯的被抱在怀里的感觉还是让刚很不自在。他从小没什么朋友，所谓的家人也并不待见自己，母亲更是因为对自己心怀愧疚而让两个人的关系礼貌大于亲密，上一次被人拥抱着是什么时候他自己都想不起来了。

大概是习惯了周围对他的漠不关心，刚倒是很随遇而安也懂得在最大程度上让自己舒服。于是他稍微调整了姿势，在堂本光一怀里找了个舒服的位置——堂本光一的身材真的非常好，刚自己也不得不承认被这个人这么抱着真的有种非常有安全感的错觉——以他们两个人的关系来说，这也只能是错觉了。

再醒来的时候已经是下午了，刚饥肠辘辘的醒来的时候光一已经换好衣服了，站在床边弯下腰亲了亲他的唇角。

“起床我们去吃饭，长岛已经定好了餐厅。”

刚迷迷糊糊的眨巴眨巴眼睛，摸了摸自己饿扁了的肚子，还有点没睡醒的困意。他觉得似乎在两个人发生了关系之后光一变得比之前温柔些了，也不知道是不是因为之前几次见到的他都是西装革履的缘故，现在暗金色的头发柔顺的垂着，身上也只简单地穿了件黑色的短袖衬衣和牛仔裤，整个人看起来柔和了许多。

光一坐在一边的脚凳上，翘着腿看着刚像是小动物一样慢慢悠悠的站起身，赤脚踩在柔软的地毯上，从衣柜里取出衣服一件一件套上。内裤的松紧边挤出腰上的一点点肉，少年的背影很单薄，弯下身穿牛仔短裤的时候的腰线很漂亮，后背白皙的皮肤上满是斑驳的青紫，侧颈上还有他昨天咬出来的浅浅的牙印。堂本光一站起身来，在刚稍微踮起脚去取挂在衣架上的短袖的时候从身后抱住了他，少年单薄的身体让他很容易就把他整个人都圈在怀里，鬼使神差的轻轻的吻在了那个牙印上。

“疼么？”

实话说昨天那个时候刚都已经没什么意识了，堂本光一到底什么时候在他侧颈上留下这个牙印的他都不知道，那个时候脑袋里一片空白，只知道死死地抱住身上的这个人。但是既然对方都这么问了，不利用一下不知道他为什么会冒出来的这点怜惜那怎么能行，老话说得好，便宜不占等于吃亏。

刚低下头，这个牙印就更加清晰的出现在光一眼前，他稍微的撇开了自己微红的脸，迟疑之后轻轻的摇了摇头。

身后的人收紧了揽着他的腰的手，另一只手轻轻摩挲着刚的侧颈，“你在床上也太乖了些，觉得疼的时候就讲，我又不会吃了你。”

堂本刚在内心里翻了个大大的白眼，他毫不怀疑昨天那种情况下他如果讨饶的话下场只会更惨，堂本光一开始的时候还算温柔，到了后来简直像是野兽一样了，白给他个胆子他也不会在那个时候说你别咬我，这才只是留下个牙印的痕迹，他要真的挣扎了可能就得见血了。

“我饿了，我们去吃什么呀？”

“我让长岛定了海鲜烧烤，离这儿也不远，我们过去吧。”

实话说堂本光一真的算是相当贴心的情人了，至少在堂本刚到达露天的餐厅看到琳琅满目的各色海鲜之后越发的这么觉得了。

“好赖也是相田家的小少爷呢，不至于这点好东西也没见过吧？”

看着刚站在自己身边不住地打量着厨师身后的食材，光一不禁觉得有些好笑，估摸着给他钱都不会让这孩子这么开心。长岛跟自己说起他搬进六本木高层之后的花销的时候他都觉得有点奇怪，说实话以往他给出去的信用卡，拿到的人几乎都会去买什么珠宝包包衣服之类的奢侈品，刚倒好，除了添置了几个抱枕几件日用品外，算得上花钱的也就是买了点食材跟厨具，加起来也比不上别人一条手链的钱。想到这个光一的目光转向刚纤细的手腕，骨节分明的手腕上只简单带了条细细的编制红绳，上面挂着的应该是个银质的铃铛。

刚瘪瘪嘴，自从几年前相田充久身体大不如前之后家里就开始陪着他清淡饮食，兄长姐姐自然可以在外面吃好吃的，他平时要么在学校吃校餐要么在家里吃，虽然在俱乐部打工挣了钱可那都是为了日后生活准备的钱，他哪里舍得花，最多就是偶尔去吃个猪排饭解解馋。

“行啦别噘嘴了，这几天想吃什么都由你，提前去跟长岛打招呼就行。”

既然堂本光一都发话了，刚自然不会客气。等到光一带着他在餐桌边坐下之后，他就一直没停过的在往嘴里塞东西，长岛先生选择的餐厅真的非常美味，又是刚平时压根吃不到的高级海鲜，拿着叉子刚吃得不亦乐乎。

光一倒是对这些不怎么感冒，没吃多少他就觉得差不多饱了，不过少年满嘴都是食物一脸满足的样子像是小动物一样，他倒也不介意把时间花在这里看着他吃饭。

“啊，吃不下了......”向后倒靠在椅背上，刚满足的叹息了一声，拿起纸巾把嘴巴擦干净，然后伸了个懒腰，看向一边的光一眯着眼睛露出可爱的笑颜，“谢谢款待。”

“就这样？”

光一冲着刚挑起眉来，一副不满的样子。刚在内心腹诽不然他还要怎么样，却也乖巧的侧过身，主动地亲吻了光一的嘴唇。

站起身之后光一相当有深意的拍拍刚的后腰，“剩下的回去再说，现在我们去海上兜兜风吧。”

算是来回的飞行时间，刚一共陪光一在海外呆了有一周多的时间。基本上每天都重复着折腾到半夜然后睡到日常三竿，再带着他出去吃吃喝喝的颓废生活。回国的第一天晚上堂本光一提前跟他说了要在公司加班，刚难得的睡了个好觉，让自己受累了一个礼拜的腰好好歇歇，他现在都没法好好做下蹲这个动作，缺乏锻炼又被强制性床上运动的结果就是从腰到大腿根部没有一个地方不酸痛。

堂本刚仔细的深思熟虑了一下，堂本光一没有跟他说谎的必要，也就是说这个人真的是个工作狂，自从度假回来之后三四天都是在公司过夜的，当然刚是乐得轻松，不过也在心底暗自咋舌原来正儿八经的有钱人家少爷生活也未必过得轻松，内心也就更坚定了以后要攒点钱回奈良老家买块地过安稳日子。

这两天他也没去俱乐部，索性真的乖乖的过起了两点一线的生活，每天上学放学，回家做饭还自得其乐。某天早晨坐电车去学校的时候，却意外地碰到了熟人。

是那天他在俱乐部碰见的那个在昏暗的室内也带着墨镜的男人，一脸气势汹汹的样子站在电车的进站口，手抄着红色的皮衣口袋不知道在干嘛。其实刚不是喜欢多管闲事的个性，但是于情于理上次别人帮他解了围，他也没办法就这么装作看不见的走过去。

“这位先生？”

男人循着声源转向他，稍微的皱了皱眉头之后把目光从刚的脸转向了他胸前写着高中名字的校徽，然后才开了口。

“看来我跟cheri酱很有缘呢，在这里都能遇见。”

“那个，您是不是要坐电车？那边去买票就好了。”

俱乐部的客人非富即贵，哪怕最普通的坐在大厅的客人也不会去坐电车，但是刚很知趣的没问他为什么出现在这里，只是指了指一边的售票机。

“啊，这样，我跟朋友打赌要一个人做电车去XX站，原来要先买票啊。”

不然嘞你以为电车可以免费坐吗？刚有些好笑，该不会像堂本光一那样也完全不知道电车该怎么坐吧，想想堂本光一站在进站口的样子也蛮好笑的。

“cheri酱和我上次见你的时候已经不太一样了呢，那么，有缘下次再见吧。”

说着刚的手里就被塞了一张名片，黑底金字的名片上龙飞凤舞的印着【GACKT】，底下是一串电话号码，也没有普通的名片的关系公司职务之类的信息，倒是质地良好的名片上也带着淡淡的玫瑰香水的味道。

刚一头雾水的看了看手里的名片，最后还是决定把它塞进口袋里。

但是他发现每次碰到GACKT这个人他平静的生活就要被打破一下，上次是莫名其妙被拉到机场陪堂本光一度假，这次是下午放学前被班主任请到了办公室。

“三方会谈？”

带着老式眼镜的女老师点点头，露出和善的微笑来，“堂本同学的成绩不算差，但是转学过来之后高考志愿却没有填呢，一般这个时候转学过来的高三生，都是想要冲刺一把比现有偏差值高一级的大学才来的。所以我作为你的班主任还是希望能跟你的家长谈一谈的。”

堂本刚不禁有些头疼，他以前的学校因为相田家提前打过招呼，所以从来也没人给他开过家长会，成绩也都是自己去领。相田夫妇绝不可能去给他这个私生子开家长会或是参加校园开放日，他亲生母亲又不被允许来参加，久而久之他都忘了还有这么一茬事情了。

没等堂本刚开口解释，女老师就自顾自的讲下去了，“留给学校的联系地址是一位长岛先生接的，他说他会在这个时候过来，我们就一起等一下吧。”

长岛先生？刚不置可否的点点头，反正长岛先生一直对自己是那副不冷不热的样子，既然他都答应了他更是无所谓，反正就随便应付一下老师就好。

过了一会儿门外响起了皮鞋的脚步声，刚应声看向门口，推门进来的却是西装革履的堂本光一。女老师看起来也有点惊讶，愣愣的望向堂本光一。

“啊，抱歉，听声音我以为长岛先生会更年长一些。”

“我是堂本光一，长岛临时有事我就替他过来了。”

比起办公室里错愕的两个人，堂本光一倒是泰然自若的拉开椅子坐下了。“我还是第一次来开这种，叫什么....三方会谈，我们要讨论些什么？”

“啊，请问您是堂本同学的？”

“我叔叔！”生怕堂本光一嘴里会冒出什么奇怪的答案来，堂本刚飞速的插了嘴，然后就看到光一看着他挑了挑眉，勾起嘴角笑起来，一字一顿的重复他的话。

“嗯，我是他?叔?叔。”

“是堂本同学的叔叔啊，是这样的......”女老师富有感情的长篇大论的讲了一堆关于未来关于选择的心灵鸡汤，不过刚压根就没听进去几句，堂本光一时不时扫过来的眼神实在让他觉得后背凉凉的。

好不容易熬到了两个人结束了谈话，堂本光一非常诚恳的答应老师回家之后会好好的跟刚沟通，看向刚的眼神却分明透露着别的东西。回程的堂本光一自己开的车，刚比平时更为乖巧的抱着书包坐在副驾驶上，目不转睛的盯着前方。

这幅如临大敌的样子让光一不禁觉得好笑，于是他故意板着脸一路都沉默着走在前面，一直到走到家门口之后才侧开身示意刚拿钥匙开门。

刚打开门，习惯性的把钥匙串放进他之前添置回来的可爱的收纳盒里，脱掉鞋子之后又把大衣脱下来挂在衣架上，看见堂本光一靠着门站在那里，还相当懂事的从柜子里拿出长岛先生一早准备好的拖鞋整齐的摆在堂本光一面前。对方就保持着面无表情的样子沉默着换上拖鞋，刚一时拿不准堂本光一的心思，稍微松开了校服衬衣上的领带之后，刚尝试着轻声细语的开了口。

“你生气了？”

“你们学校的校服蛮好看的。”

没头没尾的对话让刚摸不着头脑，只好低头看向自己的校服，这和之前学校的校服没太大区别，只不过领带变成了蓝黑色，裤子从纯黑变成了深蓝色的格子的花纹，然后白衬衣左胸的校徽不一样了而已。

“你知道我现在在想什么吗？”

刚老老实实的摇了摇头。

对方向前迈了一步，手掌轻轻的搭在刚的背上，透过白衬衣热度一点点传递到刚的后背，然后渐渐下移，动作暧昧的一直移到刚的臀部，然后稍一用力把少年整个身体向前拉圈进自己怀里。

“想干你。”

玄关进门的地方铺着毛织毯子，踩上去软软的，那是刚刚搬进来的时候买的。他现在有点庆幸自己在这里铺了这个。堂本光一刚开始的时候还搂着他的腰，不断地亲吻着吸允着他的嘴唇，脖子，在他腿软的站不住的时候却故意的放开了手，刚只得主动地揽着光一的脖子好让自己能平稳的站住，但是堂本光一今天很明显不想等到回到卧室再解决这个问题，他稍一使劲就让刚背对着他趴在墙壁上，一边亲吻着刚的后颈一边伸手解下了刚脖子上的领带，在刚被他吻的意乱情迷的时候把领带系在了刚的眼睛上。

“宝贝，你真不知道你穿着校服的样子有多诱人，啧，能忍到回家我已经很努力了噢。”

带着情欲而明显更加低沉的声音在刚的耳边响起，被限制了视觉后其他知觉就更加敏感，堂本光一还故意舔舐着刚的耳垂，然后用牙齿轻轻厮磨着，伸出舌头像是模仿性交的动作一样在耳洞里抽插着。刚的所有感官都像是被强迫集中在了敏感的耳朵上一样，明明身前是冷冰冰的墙壁，身后却热的发烫，隔着校服裤子甚至能清楚地感觉抵在自己臀部的身后人高涨的性器。

“不要.....拜托....耳朵.....”

断断续续的求饶声显然只会让身后的男人更加的变本加厉。

“啧，会说不了啊。”

光一熟门熟路的把手绕到前面解开了校服的皮带，还恶作剧一般的弹了一下刚也渐渐挺立起来的下身，满意的感觉到少年整个身体都猛地颤抖了一下之后，隔着内裤揉捏着已经渐渐变得湿漉漉的大腿根内侧。刚被他挑逗的根本没办法好好站着，腿也开始渐渐颤抖起来，只能小声地叫着光一先生希望对方能快点进行下去。

“在学校说我是你的谁来着？这会儿就又叫光一先生了？”

刚咬了咬下唇，在这样的情境下叫出那样的称呼太让他觉得害羞，可是身体里一波一波愈加猛烈的需求感又让他不得不开口，最终软绵绵的声音还是轻轻的叫了一句【おっさん】。

光一果然松开了恶意揉捏大腿根部嫩肉的手，把刚的底裤扯下来，让它跟刚的校服裤子一起堆积在刚的脚踝上，然后稍微松开手，任由已经腿软的刚跪坐在毛毯上。

光一脱掉自己的西装裤子和内裤一起跟着跪坐下来，穿着西装衬衣的身体紧紧贴合少年穿着校服衬衣的身体，一只手绕道身前肆意的揉捏着刚的乳头，任由少年轻轻晃动着身体不知道到底该迎合还是躲开。

接着光一强迫着刚趴在墙上挺直了后背，本来保持着这个动作刚不得不两只手都死死扒着墙壁，光一却拉着他的右手绕到了刚的身后，故意带着刚的手指轻轻的抽插着他自己已经湿漉漉的后穴。

“第一次的时候我就说了，下次要看你做。乖，自己动动看。”

这个姿势又难受又难以维持，但是刚知道他不照做光一也不会放过他，所以只好努力的向后伸着手臂自己扩展着后穴，一阵一阵的腰部发软让他的动作根本没有任何实质性的进展，好在光一并没有为难他太久。

光一的手摁在他的胯骨上，向后压让刚借着自己体重的重力硬是把高涨的性器挤进了刚柔软的后穴里。没有被充分扩张的的后穴在容纳如此巨大的性器之后痛倒不是要紧的，主要是刚完全再没有力气直起后背，只能任由自己向下压完全的把光一的性器吞下去，这比之前的每一次都进去的更深，再加上眼睛什么都看不到的不安全感，刚几乎全身紧绷着，让光一差点一进去就交代了。

光一的手扶着刚的大腿根前侧，激烈的来回抽插着，完全的退出来又完全的顶进去，一边还强迫着刚回头吸允着刚柔软的嘴唇。

这个姿势对于缺乏锻炼的刚来说太困难了，他甚至一度觉得自己大腿快要抽筋了，不过好在他迎来第一次高潮的时候，堂本光一终于良心发现的把他从地上抱起来，刚像是失去了行动力一样被光一抱在怀里，身体还微微颤抖着。光一把他放在柔软的床上脱掉他皱巴巴的上衣之后，轻轻的吻了吻他的额角，摘掉了他眼睛上的领带。

“再叫一次我听听。”

刚的嗓音在不断地呻吟中几乎是嘶哑了，刚叫出【おっさん】之后，堂本光一就再次分开他的腿冲了进去，被情欲支配的刚抱紧了光一，一边不停的喊着【おっさん】一边承受着身上的人猛烈的进攻，小奶音宛如催情剂一般，让堂本光一欲罢不能。

这一次比第一次还要可怜兮兮，到最后刚几乎发不出来声音了，但男人像是不知满足的猛兽一样，换了好几个姿势也没有到达高潮。

堂本刚觉得如果这场情事再不结束他未来几天都没法正常生活了，于是他呻吟着主动伸出双腿勾住了堂本光一的腰，脚掌来回撩拨对方的腰部大大腿，然后明显感觉到男人的身体僵了一下，接着就是更加剧烈的抽插，在堂本刚感觉自己的意识已经要脱离身体了时候，堂本光一终于低声嘶吼着射在了他身体里。

刚的腿还勾着光一的腰，这次情事简直耗光了他身体里的所有力气，只能软绵绵的任由光一抱着他去清洁，泡在温暖的热水里靠着堂本光一结实的身体的时候，刚这才想起一件重要的事情。

“校服……我明天还上学呢……”

少年的身体整个靠在自己怀里，光一圈着他有一下没一下按着他的腰，他倒还真的就这么习惯了每次结束之后帮他的小情人做清理，毕竟对方软软的身体抱起来真的很舒服，而且每次做完刚都像是脱力了一样。这时候听到他提起校服，光一有些无奈的亲了亲他的侧脸，保证自己待会儿会帮他把校服洗掉。

把洗好澡的少年放在床上，对方就立刻滚进棉被里，光一好笑的揉了揉他的头发，发现自己对于这个小家伙真是越来越宠了，自己之前的情人哪个敢支使他做事自己却去睡了，偏偏他还觉得这种新鲜感也蛮有意思的。

床上的衬衣和领带，玄关旁边的裤子，久违的家事让光一还有点倍感新奇，丢进全自动的洗衣机之前还没忘记掏掏口袋看有没有什么东西。

裤子左边口袋里放着两颗水果糖，这让光一忍不住失笑，果然是个小孩子呢，还有随身带着糖的的习惯呢。

但是从另一侧口袋里掏出来的东西就让他立刻皱起了眉头。看着手上相当熟悉的名片和名字，堂本光一原本想迈步去卧室问问究竟，犹豫了一下却把手里的名片随手捏起来，走两步丢进了马桶里冲掉。

不管是谁，还没人能从他手里拿走他不想给的东西呢。


End file.
